A Cherished Memory
by vivian.1200
Summary: Finland's memories have been erased and now he thinks he's an 18 year old boy living in Ohio. When Sweden happens to find him can he restore his memories? Or is Finland forever gone? Rating: For language, sexual themes, and drinking. Pairings: SuFinn (Others to be mentioned). Status: Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Finland's Overworld Life

Vivian: Hi Hetalian fans. This is my first time writing for Hetalia so I sincerely apologize for the out of characterness. I've never actually watched the web series except about 5 episodes so I do know about things like Holy Roman Empire and Italy. But after the first five episodes I'm at a blank. I know about Sweden and Finland from deviantART and Pinterest so… yeah…

Favorites- 0

Follows- 0

Reviews- 0

Views- 0

Genre: Family/Drama/Romance/Mystery

Pairings: At first it's one-sided SuFinn. Others are to be named later…

Main: Finland, Sweden, Russia, China

OCS: Kathy, Tom, Rosa, Chewbacca (Female Cat), Gravy (Female Cat), Elmer Fudd (Male Dog), and Pewdiepie (Male Cat)

Summary: Finland's memories have been erased and now he thinks he's an 18 year old boy living in Ohio. When Sweden happens to find him can he restore his memories? Or is Finland forever gone?

Chapter 1: Finland's Overworld Life

(This is from Finland's pov)

**Date: March 12****th****, 2015**

"Hey wake up!" came a loud voice in my head. I opened my eyes to see my 17 year old sister Rosa. "Ugh what time is it?" I asked. "Its 5 am" Rosa replied. "I don't have to wake up till 7 Rosa!" I shouted. "Oh well. I'm bored and want to do something…" Rosa responded. "You're gonna be going to your Technical School soon" I said sighing. "Yeah I know. You want to hear what I'm studying right now?" Rosa asked. "Sure whatever" I responded sitting up. She sat down beside me. "So we're going through this program called InDesign. We're learning about Exporting" Rosa explained. I kind of tuned her out for a while.

"Anyway I'm gonna go get mom up" Rosa finally said after a while. "Alright" I agreed as she left my room. I got up and began getting ready for my day. I put on my white T-Shirt and green pants. I then grabbed my white hat that I had gotten a long time ago. Though I don't remember when. In fact I don't really remember much of my past. I just remember being adopted by this family. "Mom wake the hell up!" came a loud shout from mom's bedroom. I chuckled. Oh Rosa knew how to be irritating.

I went out of my room and into the living room. Pewdiepie was there staring at me. "Hey Pewdiepie. How are things today?" I asked him smiling as I reached out my hand to pet him. He quickly ran before I could. "Why do you always run?" I questioned. A yawn hit from the other bedroom. Then out of the bedroom came Tom. "Hey Tom you're finally up early" I said grinning. "Shut up Dolphin" he replied. "Why do you always call me a dolphin?" I asked pouting. "Because you look like a dolphin" Tom responded. "I don't get that but whatever" I said sighing. "Mom I said wake the hell up!" Rosa screeched. Then there was some heavy mumbling. "Fine Rosa! Just stop shouting you're going to wake the neighbors!" mom shouted back. "You always say that jerk!" Rosa responded then came out of mom's bedroom. She had her arms crossed and her face was red in anger. "Calm down Rosa you know mom is just sleepy" I stated.

"Shut up jerk!" Rosa yelled. "You call everyone a jerk" Tom commented. "You're an asshole" Rosa responded. "Just don't talk to me" Tom sneered. "Don't talk to me!" Rosa shouted. "Can't we all just get along for once?" I asked. Mom came out of her bedroom. "Hah when these two get along it will be the end of the world" mom stated. "Hehe you're right. Tom is too proud to admit he's wrong" Rosa commented. "You mean you're too proud to admit you're wrong" Tom stated. I deeply sighed. "Whatever" I said turning to the TV. I picked up the remote then turned it to the news channel.

We sat around watching the news as we awaited time to pass. Once it hit 6:58 it was time for Rosa and Tom to get ready for school. "Time to get ready you two" mom said. "Ugh stop making time faster!" Tom shouted. "Deal with it Tom. We've got to go sometime" Rosa commented. "Why do you want to go to school?!" Tom yelled. "Psh" Rosa muttered then grabbed her stuff. Tom grabbed up his binder. Then they went out the door and down the driveway. Mom watched them for a while before closing the door.

"Tino you're the only kid who's actually happy in life. How do you do it?" mom asked. "I don't know… it just kind of seems like my personality" I responded. "Tino can I ask you something?" mom questioned. "You kind of already did but go ahead" I replied. "Right well do you remember anything before we picked you up from that adoption center? The lady said she didn't know anything about you. I picked you for some reason though" mom stated. "No I can't say I do remember anything. Although I've been having these weird dreams. This one guy always is in it" I said. "Well can you describe this guy?" she asked. "Well he's in a long blue overcoat that looks like a naval uniform. He's got blonde hair and he wears glasses" I explained. Mom seemed to ponder that for a minute.

"I can't say I know the guy honestly…" mom sighed. "Oh that's okay…" I nodded. "But I'm sure if you're destined to meet him you will" mom said smiling. "That's sounds like a fairytale thing" I stated. "I guess but hey if it's destiny… it's destiny. Anyway you better get going to your job now" mom said. "Yeah I have to go. Bye mom!" I said as I left through the door.

Vivian: First chapter down. Finland isn't in character because he doesn't know who he is. So yeah… Also he was adopted at 17 so he's been with this family for a year!


	2. Chapter 2: Hotel Amerada

Vivian: Thank you to those who have so far read this story! :D I know I'm not a strong writer, but I'm trying…

Favorites-

Follows-

Reviews-

Views-

Genre: Family/Drama/Romance/Mystery

Pairings: SuFinn (Still others to be established)

Main: Sweden, Finland, Russia, China

OCS: Rosa, Tom, Kathy (Mom), Chewbacca, Gravy, Elmer Fudd, Pewdiepie, Linda, Greg (Boss), South American Countries, Portugal

* * *

Review Replies

To: GoldenDiscord

Thank you for saying my story is interesting. I feel so appreciated! Yay!

To: TheSkySpiritsTalentShow

Thank you my good friend. Yeah I put that A/N for a reason. I always explain things up here. :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Hotel Amerada

(Finland's Pov)

**Date: March 12****th****, 2015**

So I arrived at my job only half an hour later. I work at a hotel named Amerada. It's so close to America I know. I clocked in to my job and went about folding the towels from the spa. "Hey Tino we're getting a whole load of new customers so make sure it's nice and tidy around here" Boss said. "Really are they important?" I asked surprised. "Of course they are! They make our lives possible!" Boss replied. "Oh sounds exciting. I hope I get to meet them" I said. "Just make sure you don't approach them. If they approach you then fine" Boss stated. "Yes sir!" I agreed smiling. So about an hour later there came a loud noise from the front. I turned around the corner looking at the sign in desk. Linda was smiling at our new guests. A guy in glasses and a brown leather jacket was at the front of the crowd. "Hello miss. My countries and me would like to order our rooms" the man said. "Of course mister America. You just have to sign in, and we'll have Jill lead you up to your rooms" Linda responded. "Alright" America agreed taking the pen and writing his name down. Wait a minute a guy named America? That's so weird. Wonder what his parents were thinking…

I stared a while as Jill came down to lead them to their rooms. Then they started to dispatch. Before I turned away though I could have sworn someone caught my eye. I blinked for a minute then turned away. I went back to my towel cart. I continued folding for a while. Suddenly though a voice came to me. "Tino?" they said. I turned around then nearly chocked of shock. Standing there was the guy from my dreams. He was staring down at me with an emotionless expression. "Uh hi… can I help you?" I asked. "Tino is that you? Really you?" he questioned. "Uh yeah my name's Tino… that's all I can remember though" I replied. "What do you mean that's all you can remember?" he asked. "Well I've lost all my memories a while back. It's been a whole year since I've remembered anything" I responded. "So you… don't remember me?" he questioned. "No I'm afraid not… who are you?" I asked. "I'm your husband" he replied. I coughed for a minute. "Hold on you're saying I'm married to you?" I said surprised. "Yes. And you're a country. I'm Sweden" he stated. "Wait you're telling me you're really Sweden?" I said confused. "Yeah and you're Finland" he said. I put my hand to my head. "Okay this is way too much to take in…" I muttered.

He looked down for a moment. "Look it's not that I don't believe you, but seriously you're telling me I'm some important person! No a country! You're telling me I'm some country out in Europe. Okay… maybe I don't believe you" I sighed. "B-But…" he sighed as well. "Well maybe I'll remember something. I'll come up to your room if I remember anything okay?" I stated. "Okay…" he agreed then turned going towards the rooms. I sighed again thinking a bit. That guy seemed determined that I was some country. Suddenly I heard something rattle outside the window. I looked out seeing a tan-skinned girl hiding in the bushes. I went to the front doors, and went out to her.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked her. She looked up to me. "Shhh can't you see I'm hiding here?!" she said. "Why are you hiding?" I questioned. "This is the hotel that the nations came to right?" she asked. "Yeah that's what I've been hearing…" I responded lightly. "I'm Brazil" she said. "Oh so you're a nation too?" I questioned. "Yeah but I've never been invited to a United Nations Meeting. My family and me anyways…" Brazil stated. "How many family members do you have?" I asked. "I have 14 family members" Brazil replied. "Man that's a big family…" I commented. "Yeah it consists of my father, and my adopted brothers and sisters" she said. "Adopted?" I said. "Yeah I was the only one born from my father Portugal. The others follow Spain's heritage" Brazil explained. "Oh I see" I nodded. "So anyways who are you?" Brazil asked. "I'm Tino… although recently I've been called Finland…" I replied. "Really you're one of the nations?! Can you get me into this meeting?" she asked smiling with her brown hair flowing in front of her face. "Well I guess I could try…" I agreed. "Thank you so much Finland!" she shouted. Guess that's a name I'll have to get used to.

* * *

Vivian: Well there we go. Have a good day everyone! I hope everyone likes my oc countries of South America and Portugal.


End file.
